The Spawn
by glenncoco4
Summary: Their first Christmas as a family of three.


_A/N: Because it's Densi-mber and they're gonna make BABIES!_

* * *

Kensi makes her way over to the couch, sitting with her back against the arm, placing her feet in his lap. Enjoying the soft light coming from the tree and the crackling fire, she pick up her phone and scrolls through her Instagram feed. "Really, babe? Really?"

"What?"

She smiles at the picture but rolls her eyes at the caption. It's a selfie of him and their four day old son, lounging on the couch with the Christmas tree in the background with the caption _"I spawned."_ written underneath. "What? That's how you announce the birth of our son?"

"Um, yeah. Well it's the truth…." He picks up his phone, ready to look at the clever post again when he gets a notification, quickly opening it up he winces. "Okay, yeah, I need to change mine."

He scrolls through the multiple photos she posted. Admiring each one for the beauty that it is. _Jacob Andrew Deeks. 6 lbs. 14 oz and 22 inches long. December 8, 2020. Our hearts are full. _

The first photo is of the littlest Deeks wrapped in a blanket, followed by one of him laying on his daddy's surfboard wearing a Santa hat. The last one making his eyes glisten with unshed tears. It's a selfie that was taken unbeknownst to him of the three of them laying in their bed, snuggled up with their boy in between them, both father and son knocked out cold.

He stares at the last photo for the longest time. Mesmerized by the surreal feeling of finally having everything he's ever wanted. Kensi and their baby.

She watches as her husband begins to wipe at his cheek. In all the years she's known him, she's never seen him cry as much as she has in the past four days. Taking her eyes off him, she takes a peek at the swing next to the tree. Said swing being occupied by none other than her son, Jake. She didn't know she could love something so much.

Jake makes a little huff noise and it's enough for Deeks to turn his complete attention to his son. Quickly getting up off the couch, he makes his way over to the swing, checking on their boy.

Her heart can't take much more of this. Is it possible to die of happiness, because she's almost there. She looks on while he rearranges his blanket and makes sure everything's okay, the softness in his voice as he talks to their son sends her into tears.

"Are you okay, buddy?" He nods his head, as the little boy sighs. "Yeah, just like your mama. Wanting all my attention on you." Deeks looks over at his wife, sending her a wink.

Grabbing her phone when he turns his attention back to the four day old, she finds what she's looking for, types out the message and waits for him to join her back on the couch.

Hearing the notification from his phone, he checks his son one last time and makes his way back to the couch.

Once he's settled, he clicks the notification, sending him back to her profile.

_Seeing you with him brings peace to my soul. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Marty Deeks, and I can't wait to watch you become the best thing that's ever happened to our little man. My heart…my everything. My boys. My boys. _

The caption paired with a photo of Deeks cradling his mini me in his arms, both staring up at their Christmas tree in amazement.

He looks over at her, his love, his wife, the woman of his dreams and the mother of his child. Reaching his hand out, he takes hold of her wrist and pulls her towards him. She doesn't resist and falls into his embrace. Sliding under his arm, she snuggles into his side, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I love you, baby. I love you so much." He kisses the top of her head and then rest his head on hers.

The sigh of contentment she lets out is just that. She's never felt this at peace before. Sitting here snuggled up to her husband as they watch their boy sleep, giving off little snort snores. "I love you more."

About a half an hour later he's left with a double dose of snort snores as his wife succumbs to sleep. He shakes his head in awe at what his Christmases and everyday life have become. Wrapped up with his love, staring at what their love made, he takes his phone, sending off a quick message before he places his head back on hers and closes his eyes, succumbing to sleep himself.

She doesn't hear her phone go off, notifying her of a message, but she'll see it in the morning.

_You're my world and now you're his too. He's gonna look at you and know that he's loved and always will be. Your strength and beauty make me fall more and more in love with you everyday. You are my home. Your smile. Your laugh. Everything. You are my EVERYTHING. _

The photo on his home screen of his wife and baby boy cuddled up on the couch, sleeping, now made public to the world….or at least their friends and family.


End file.
